bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кенпачи Азаширо
| image = | race = Синигами | gender = мужской | division = 11 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | previous occupation = Капитан одиннадцатого отряда | team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | base of operations = Штаб Одиннадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | shikai = Неизвестен | bankai = Уро Закуро | manga debut = Духи навеки с вами }} Этот персонаж появлялся только в романе «Духи навеки с вами», который не является каноном. Кенпачи Азаширо (アザ史郎 剣八, Азасиро Кэмпати) его настоящее имя Соя Азаширо (アザ志郎宗谷, Азасиро Соя). Как рассказывалось в романе "Блич: Духи навеки с вами" он был восьмым Кенпачи, капитаном одиннадцатого отряда пробыл 200 лет после убийства своего предшественника-Кенпачи Куруяшики.Он занимал пост капитана до тех пор, пока не восстал против Сейрейтея.Его отступничество перешло такие крайности что Королевская охрана собиралась вмешаться.Однако услышав новость о том, что Нулевой отряд готовится к его устранению, сдался, будучи запертым в Мукен-глубокой тюрьме Общества душ. Внешность Azashiro seems to be a slender man, fair-skinned, with fine features and serene expression, with hair and eyes brown and elongated. In the case of Azashiro, it takes its long hair and smooth, collected queued a high, attached by a golden ornament, and with two long, thin strands falling on his face. During his time as captain of the 11th Division, he wore the suit typical of the shinigami, consisting in a Kimono and a Hakama black, and on these, indicating your position, the typical haori of Captain, which in his case had wide sleeves. However, and unlike the other shinigami, he used not the typical sash belt, but that in his case comes a very snug Obi belt, upon which carries a pair of gilded with intricate designs, boards which are connected by ropes. His appearance in general suggests that it belongs to the aristocracy, but has not said anything on the matter. Характер Азаширо является гордым, вежливым, и хорошо воспитанным человеком. Однако, он ненавидит слабость, since during his conversation with Aizen, it mocks him by saying that he respected not by being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, and that it is not able to understand as a defeat can be beneficial. It also seems similar to the Aizen patience since you waited 200 years locked up to carry out their plans. История Is it relatively little known about the past of Sōya Azashiro, but know that when I was little, I enroll to the Shinigami Academy, under the tutelage of her sister/teacher. Later, apparently, his sister was asesinadathumb|234px|Azashiro of child by a Hollow in the eyes of the small Azashiro, but before dying, she urged the young Sōya to become strong. Later, it is known that he challenged the captain of that era of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Kuruyashiki, in a duel to the death with 200 members of the Division and Shunsui Kyoraku. The duel ended in the death of Kuruyashiki and in the ascent of Sōya Azashiro to his new post as captain of the 11th Division, which from that moment renounce the name of Sōya, taking the name of Kenpachi, as it is tradition in the eleventh squad masters. Azashiro remained in the post for an undetermined time, but, nevertheless, 200 years before the events in the current history, Azashiro was revealed against the soul society for unknown reasons (it is suspected that his sister's death had something to do) fighting and killing most of the captains of the era. However, as soon as he learned the news that 0 Division was preparing to mobilize to confront him, he surrendered unconditionally, being tried by the Chamber's 46 and being sentenced to cumplir condemns in the deepest of soul society, the Mūken prison. However, Azashiro would be kept abreast of the majority of the events in the soul society, thanks to the fact that the spirit of her although, "Uro Shakuro", could go and come freely to the outside world, making informant to Azashiro, as demonstrated, 200 years later, making him notice to Sosuke Aizen who was aware of the existence of Ichigo Kurosaki , and Aizen's defeat at the hands of this. Сюжет Духи навеки с вами Силы и способности Духовный меч * Шикай: Неизвестен * Банкай: Уро Закуро (雨露柘榴, «''гранат в росе''») thumb|Банкай выглядит вот так Звания Навигация Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Требующие перевода